Jealousy Is The Best Policy
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Ferid walks in on Horn licking a wound on Crowley's finger Crowley decides to make Ferid Jealous


Jealousy Is The Best Policy

A/N: I'm back with another ONS fic finally! I got Nina3491 to watch it and she lost a bet with me and so she had to give me a prompt for a ship she disliked, this was it! I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot especially Akina3e4 from Wattpad who wanted more CrowFeri I am always happy to write this ship. Please R&R!

Ferid's POV

I was on my way to see Crowley, I was bored, and planned to go be a bother to him like I always was at such times. However as I walked into this room I see his aide Horn hungrily licking at a cut on the brunette's finger small moans of pleasure coming from her lips as she drank the precious fluid. Anger and jealousy took over as I stomped in making as much noise in possible to alert them of my presence. When they both looked up Horn blushed heavily clearly embarrassed at being caught drinking the blood of _my_ boyfriend and quickly excused herself from the room as I glare at Crowley. "Ferid what's wrong?" he asked now his face showing his utter confusion.

My glare remained as I stared at him "do you always let your pets drink your blood?" I asked angrily. A look of understanding crossed his face now as he smirked as he walked towards me now before leaning in real close.

"So what if I do~? There's no point in letting it go to waste…besides I need to reward such sweet and loving pets, wouldn't you agree~?" he told me with a chuckle "and they really are such sweet and loving pets, willing to do anything to please their master~" he continued. However the look of shock that made its way to his face as I pushed him down onto the bed before ripping off every last piece of clothing was very pleasant.

"I think it's about time that I punished a very naughty boy," I told him with a smirk reaching up to grab my hair ribbon tugging it out letting my hair down I looked down at the brunette seeing that he was already becoming hard. "I think I know just the perfect way to punish you for such wrong doings~" I informed him my smirk widening at this as I relished in the look of utter worry that made its way across his face. I took my ribbon and wrapped it around his erection tying it tightly as a makeshift cock ring "I think we'll make it so that you can't cum until I am satisfied~" I told him with an evil smile.

He laughed nervously as he propped himself up on his elbows to allow him to gaze at me properly "you're not serious are you..?" he asked now the worry clear in his voice. I smirked wickedly at him letting him know that I was indeed going to be doing just that to him, there was nothing that would change my mind now, he'd dug his own grave and he knew that now I could see the instant regret register on his face.

I licked my lips as I eyed him up and down before finally leaning so my face was merely inches from his straining erection. I made sure to look up at his face as I licked his erection from tip to base following the vein then back up using my tongue to circle the head before tonguing the slit drawing out a couple delicious moans. Our gazes were locked together as I took the head into my mouth sucking on it lightly before swirling my tongue around the sensitive tip successfully drawing out even more louder moans from his lips. However I wanted to hear even more noises from the younger vampire as such I sucked on the head much harder just the way he liked it before starting to bob my head up and down along his length being careful of the ribbon so as to not accidently undo it.

He started to moan more each one slightly louder than the last, each moan served to make me more and more excited until it was starting to get unbearable for myself. I soon pulled back letting his cock go with a popping sound, I moved so I was straddling his hips. I leaned in so I could capture his lips in a rough and demanding kiss while I expertly sunk myself down on his huge shaft using a hand to steady it. We moaned together as my entrance engulfed his erection before lifting myself up then dropping back down on him repeating the motion occasionally speeding up then slowing back down and wiggling my ass around his huge erection all of which elicited delicious moans from him as he placed his hands on my hips. "Come on Ferid there's no way you're going to be satisfied with just this," he voiced now before flipping our positions so that I was underneath him. "We both know that you like being thoroughly fucked which as much as you riding me is incredibly sexy it's not enough to get you off and you know it!"

I chuckled softly at this because it was true, I needed Crowley to thoroughly plough into me hitting that sweet spot to cum, I needed it rough and he was more than happy to oblige. "What are you waiting for then~? Better hurry up and satisfy me or you'll never be able to cum~" I teased him as I gazed up at him smugly. A smirk made its way to his lips as he dived down for a bruising kiss as he started a hard and fast pace making sure that he hit that spot that was buried deep inside me that would have me cumming in no time.

"How's that..?" he asked cockily as I started to moan loudly with each snap of his hips. I could fathom a single word in reply as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down as well as bringing his neck closer to my face. At the same moment that I bit into his neck letting his delicious liquid fill mouth I pulled the makeshift cock ring off, almost as soon as it was removed did he cum hard spilling his seed deep inside me. The feeling of my insides being coated by his semen was too much as I came hard over our stomachs. I didn't pull away from his neck until I'd rode out my orgasm. "Have your fill..?" he asked panting heavily.

I chuckled as a trickle of blood rolled down my chin "of course~ and I hope you've learned your lesson~ your blood your everything is for me and me alone I won't tolerate sharing you!" I warned him "next time I walk in on you feeding someone else I'll be putting you on a sex and blood ban!" I added for good measure.

A small pout graced his lips before he leaned in and kissed my lips once more "I'd better remember this little lesson then~" he said with obvious amusement in his voice when he pulled away. I nodded with a stern look before extending my neck for him giving him permission to drink from me in return to which he wasted no time before driving his fangs into the sensitive flesh above my jugular vein.

The End

A/N: finally done with this little one-shot it took me a few days more than I would have liked ahaha but if a jobs worth doing its worth doing it properly as they say! Also guys I've given my first ever prompt idea to a dear friend of mine FoxyCassieAMVs for a Super Lover's fanfiction that she's going to write soon so if any of you are interested do check out her page she's also got a Hunter X Hunter fanfic up that I beta read for her and the prompt was given to her by a dear friend of mine Nina3491 its awesome so do please check it out if you like the fandom!


End file.
